Cara Hart
Cara Hart is a 25-year-old Herbology teacher at Beauxbatons Academy. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Caroline "Cara" Mae Hart was born on October 27, 1989 to Maysie Hart, a witch who had cut off all of her ties with the wizarding world, and Marc Penne, a muggle accountant. Maysie had an affair with Marc, cheating on her husband, Grant who left Maysie with their other daughter, Leah. Maysie never saw Marc or Grant again, leaving her alone with no money to raise Cara alone. Maysie didn't have any money left to afford to keep living in her apartment, so she moved into her parent's house in Paris, France. Her parent's took care or Maysie and Cara, despite the fact that Maysie hadn't contacted either one of them because she didn't want to be part of the wizarding world. Cara grew up with her mother and grandparents, thinking that it was completely normal to live with her mom's parents and to have no dad. Cara's grandparent's taught Cara how to speak French fluently, and she was very good at it. By the time Cara was in 1st grade, her vocabulary was spectacular, and she was bi-lingual. Cara was teased at school because she didn't have a dad, but this didn't bother her because Cara would always find joy in laughing and joking around, which made her quite popular at school. She was the class clown, and everyone loved Clara. On Cara's 8th birthday, she received a letter from Beauxbatons. Maysie was furious and refused to send Cara to a magical school. Maysie now had enough money saved up to move out from her parent's house, and she moved all the way to Los Angeles, California. Maysie soon became an alcoholic, and she abused Cara. By the time Cara was 12, she was sick of the abuse so she ran away and found her grandparents, who insisted that she go and attend Beauxbatons and stay with them during the holidays. Cara was sent to Beauxbatons, 4 years late. She was an odd girl out in the school because she hadn't been at the school for the first 4 years. At school, Cara developed an interest for Herbology. She was the top of her class in Herbology and she was very interested in magical plants. By the time Cara graduated, she had chose a career in teaching Herbology at the school. She loved teaching, but sometimes got bored just teaching. In her downtime, Cara would try to find information about her father and sister, who her grandparents had told her about. Now, she is still trying to find info on them and teaching Herbology at Beauxbatons. Personality Cara is a fun-loving, happy, and curious person. She yearns to find out information about the other half of her family. She is funny, and loves to crack jokes and make people smile. She is very loyal to all of her friends, and overall loves life. Wand Cara's wand is an 8 inch long, willow wood wand with thestral tail hair at it's core. Appearance Cara has short blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and always has a smile on her face. She is fair skinned, and is 5'3. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits *Cara always has a smile. *Cara is excellent at herbology. *Cara is very curious. *Cara is always wanting more information about the other half of her family. *Cara loves life. *Cara can always make people smile. *Cara is extremely funny. Gallery Cara2.jpg Cara3.jpg Cara4.jpg Cara5.jpg Cara6.jpg Cara7.jpg Hannah_Hart_2.gif|Click to view tumblr_m9my2rn5vS1r1a4gk.gif Category:Teacher Category:Professor Category:Employee Category:Beauxbatons Teacher Category:Adult Category:French Category:Female Category:LivvyLove17